Fittings for making mechanical connections between a conduit and another fluid component often include two ferrules and two fitting components. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,550 to provide a press fit connection between a sleeve member and a compression ring pushed together to a positive stop in a self-flaring tube coupling. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,998 to apply an adhesive to a sliding conical surface between a holding element and a sealing element for a coupling device.